


Stay Quiet

by Iselmyr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iselmyr/pseuds/Iselmyr
Summary: This is not the time or the place, but it is happening nonetheless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day! Have some rarepair porn! I love you, tiny Dragon Age femslash rarepair fandom!

Isabela pushes the door closed behind them and pulls Josephine unceremoniously behind a screen of brush. _The Inquisitor’s Crystal Grace is doing well this season_ , Josephine manages to think, before Isabela is kissing her neck and her train of thought is thoroughly derailed.

“Admiral, this is a public garden-” she begins to protest, before Isabela cuts her off with a calloused thumb to her lips.

“You’ll just have to be quiet, then, won’t you, sunshine?” Isabela whispers into her ear as she slides her other hand up under Josephine’s skirt. “Really, are you so formal with everyone you kiss in corners?” She flicks her tongue out to tickle Josephine’s ear, and Josephine bites back an indignant squeak. “Do call me Isabela. We’re on too familiar of terms for titles, don’t you think?”

“ _Isabela_ ,” Josephine gasps as the pirate digs her nails into Josephine’s thigh.

“Very good, sunshine,” Isabela murmurs, and rewards her with a slow kiss. “Now, I wonder how much you can manage without disturbing the chantry sister in the chapel over there?”

Josephine should be horrified, is horrified by the disrespect, but Isabela moves her hand to the cleft of Josephine’s legs and her focus abruptly narrows to remaining upright as well as silent.

Josephine wraps an arm around the back of Isabela’s neck to hold herself up as her knees turn to water. Isabela’s fingers are terribly clever, and Josephine bites her tongue trying to keep from making a sound. There aren’t many people in the garden right now, but someone could come in at any time, and the chapel is occupied, and _oh_ , it is hard to think about the reasons they should not be doing this with Isabela’s clever fingers at work.

She shudders, and her fingers tighten in Isabela’s hair, earning her a low chuckle. “There you are, sunshine,” Isabela murmurs. “You’re doing a great job.”

She wants to protest the praise as condescension, but it warms her skin and she squirms against Isabela, barely coherent enough to stay upright. Isabela dips a finger deeper, grinding the heel of her hand into the most sensitive parts of Josephine’s sex, and she has to bite back a whimper as her hips buck into the touch.

Her breath comes harshly, and she fights to modulate it, to keep quiet and not pant. “Isabela,” she whispers helplessly.

“What is it, sunshine? Something else you want?” Isabela breathes as she strokes her other hand up Josephine’s side to her breast, and Josephine’s breath catches.

“Please,” she whispers.

Isabela adds a second finger, thrusting her fingers deep into Josephine and brushing tantalizingly across a spot inside that tears a strangled groan from Josephine’s throat.

“You need something more, sunshine?”

Isabela’s movements are steady and Josephine’s world has narrowed to skin on skin, but she still needs more. “Isabela,” she pleads.

Isabela pinches her nipple and her other hand speeds between Josephine’s legs, and Josephine’s vision goes white. Her bones turn liquid, and she loses the grip on Isabela’s neck that had kept her upright. Isabela holds her up with an arm firmly around her waist, and brings up the hand from between her legs to her lips, where Isabela licks her fingers slowly and with every evidence of enjoyment. Josephine has to close her eyes, overwhelmed.

Isabela pressed a kiss to the curve of her ear and lets her go. “Let me know if you’d like to have fun again sometime, sunshine,” she says, and saunters out of the garden, leaving Josephine standing alone, dazed and disheveled behind a screen of plants.

“I think I will, Admiral,” she murmurs, before she turns her attention to straightening her dress and camouflaging the worst of the creases until she can make it back to her rooms to change.

 


End file.
